worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Official Magazine
The Official Magazine, previously titled The Fantastic World of Disney Pixar Cars, is a series of magazines. Each issue contains three comics, plus several other activities such as games and crafts. The series was available for many years in international countries, and was not launched in the US until January 2010. From April 2013 onward, included with each issue is a silver racer provided by Mattel. Content Contents page This page often has different interesting themes. It can have a game or coloring activity. Character (aka Hello!) Page with information about some Cars characters. Game Text games, board games etc. It has two to four games in one magazine usually. Advertisement Ads of some companies. It is localized for every country. Comic It has usually two to three comics in one magazine. World of Cars (aka Models) Page with information about real car models. It is localized for some countries (for example, in Russian edition here is GAZ and UAZ cars) Poster A big poster with character's artwork. How to Draw Information about how to draw Cars characters or logos. Signs Information about road signs. This page was only in early magazines. It is localized for some countries. Answers to games (aka Look at this!) Answers to the games from magazines in the end of them. DIY Page with some things to create. It can be models of buildings. Card game rules Rules for card game in the end of a magazine (in Cars 2 magazines, it is in the beginning). Cards Nine game cards in the end of magazines. They usually include one card with rules. Goofs Despite being official, there are often mistakes. March/April 2013 *The photo of J. Curby Gremlin is really Don Crumlin. Publications Belarusian In Belarus, the magazine is spreading by Ram Info located in Belarus, Minsk. Polish The Polish edition was edited by Kinga Frydrych. The Egmont Polska publishing house is located in Poland, Warsaw. The DSK agency was responsible for the creation of TV commercials, and the media planned the MPG media house. Russian The Russian edition is edited by Natalya Preobrazhenskaya. The Egmont Russia Ltd. publishing house is located in Moscow, Russia. Magazines are printed in Poland. They are translated from English to Russian by Tatyana Shulikova. The page proof is done by Irina Dyomina. Commercials are posted by the Video International Press VI. Gallery TheOfficialMagazine1.jpg|Issue 1 TheOfficialMagazine2.jpg|Issue 2 TheOfficialMagazine3.jpg|Issue 3 TheOfficialMagazine4.jpg|Issue 4 TheOfficialMagazine5.jpg|Issue 5 TheOfficialMagazine6.jpg|Issue 6 TheOfficialMagazine7.jpg|Issue 7 TheOfficialMagazine8.jpg|Issue 8 TheOfficialMagazine9.jpg|Issue 9 TheOfficialMagazine10.jpg|Issue 10 TheOfficialMagazine11.jpg|Issue 11 Issue12.jpg|Issue 12 TheOfficialMagazine13.jpg|Issue 13 TheOfficialMagazine14.jpg|Issue 14 TheOfficialMagazine15.jpg|Issue 15 TheOfficialMagazine16.jpg|Issue 16 TheOfficialMagazine17.jpg|Issue 17 TheOfficialMagazine18.jpg|Issue 18 TheOfficialMagazine19.jpg|Issue 19 TheOfficialMagazine20.jpg|Issue 20 TheOfficialMagazine21.jpg|Issue 21 TheOfficialMagazine22.jpg|Issue 22 TheOfficialMagazine23.jpg|Issue 23 TheOfficialMagazine24.jpg|Issue 24 TheOfficialMagazine25.jpg|Issue 25 TheOfficialMagazine26.jpg|Issue 26 TheOfficialMagazine27.jpg|Issue 27 TheOfficialMagazine28.jpg|Issue 28 TheOfficialMagazine29.jpg|Issue 29 TheOfficialMagazine30.jpg|Issue 30 TheOfficialMagazine31.jpg|Issue 31 TheOfficialMagazine32.jpg|Issue 32 TheOfficialMagazine33.jpg|Issue 33 TheOfficialMagazine34.jpg|Issue 34 TheOfficialMagazine35.jpg|Issue 35 TheOfficialMagazine36.jpg|Issue 36 TheOfficialMagazine37.jpg|Issue 37 TheOfficialMagazine38.jpg|Issue 38 TheOfficialMagazine39.jpg|Issue 39 TheOfficialMagazine40.jpg|Issue 40 TheOfficialMagazine41.jpg|Issue 41 TheOfficialMagazine42.jpg|Issue 42 TheOfficialMagazine43.jpg|Issue 43 TheOfficialMagazine44.jpg|Issue 44 TheOfficialMagazine45.jpg|Issue 45 TheOfficialMagazine46.jpg|Issue 46 TheOfficialMagazine47.jpg|Issue 47 TheOfficialMagazine48.jpg|Issue 48 TheOfficialMagazine49.jpg|Issue 49 TheOfficialMagazine50.jpg|Issue 50 TheOfficialMagazine51.jpg|Issue 51 TheOfficialMagazine52.jpg|Issue 52 pl:Świat na kółkach Category:Comics